My First Christmas
by White dragon mistress
Summary: It's christmas time and Yami is feeling realy depresed. What will Yugi to do brighten his spirits. PLease R


Heres a little holiday special ^_~'   
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
If a sentence has This becide it * that means it's a thought or a letter  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
"Yami! Can you help me out with the tree down here?" Yugi screamed from downstairs  
"Sure wait I'll come down in a second," Yami screamed back before finishing wrapping a present he got for Yugi. He didn't exactly understand Christmas but it was important to Yugi. He hid the brightly wrapped box under Yugi's clothes before going downstairs to help the young boy.   
Yami walked into the already decorated room and smiled. Yugi and his grandpa were happily hanging the different ornaments on the tree. Seeing Yugi with his grandpa then suddenly brought out that empty feeling he often had. He still couldn't remember much about his past but he realized that he must have had had a family of his own. He had always been independent but the ache to feel somehow loved was still there. Sure Yugi was happy to have Yami but he was just a friend. He pushed away his thoughts and put on a happy mask and started hanging a Dark Magician shaped toy.  
"I saw that one yesterday. Since you boys play dual monsters I thought this was cute to get" Grandpa said, seeing the questioning look on Yami's face. The process didn't take long and soon the three of them were standing there looking at the flashing Christmas lights dancing around, illuminating the other glass ornaments.   
"Well boys I'm of to buy the turkey. If your friends are coming over then I better get started making it soon" he happily chuckled and went into the hall way to put on his jacket  
"Bye" Yugi and Yami both said at the same time.  
No sooner had he left when he heard a knock on the door followed by some laughter. Yugi happily ran to the door and opened it to find his friends standing there, grinning down at him.  
"Yug common outside were havin a snowball fight, you don wanto miss out," Joey said before smashing a hidden snowball in tristens face. With that they both took off with Joey in the lead trying to avoid the kicks directed at him. Yugi and Tea laughed at the two boys.  
"Wait il be right out!" Yugi grabbed his navy winter jacket  
"Yami are you coming?" Yugi asked. He was surprised when he was met with silence. He turned around. *He must have gone into the puzzle* yugi thought before running outside  
"Come on Yami this will be fun!"   
The puzzle glowed and the older boy appeared in a similar jacket as his own.   
"Il stay out but I would rather not participate" Yami said coldly. Yugi looked at him for a moment before shrugging  
"Well if you change your mind" Yugi said before knelling down and picking up some snow.   
Yami watched and even laughed as Yugi and his friends engaged in what turned into a "out all" snow war. Suddenly without any warning Tea turned to face Yami and shot a snowball at him. Yami didn't have enough time to dodge it. He scolded as it hit his arm.  
"Come on Yami stop being such a grump and come join us" Tea yelled  
" Don't bother I bet he throws like a girl" Joey said with a taunting voice  
"Good one," Yugi whispered, "if there's once thing he can't resist it's a challenge"  
Yami gave them a hard look then his frown turned into the grin he often gave his opponents when he knew something they didn't. Before Joey knew what was happening a perfectly aimed snowball had hit him in the face  
"Hey no fair!" Joey screamed before wiping the snow of his face and knelling down to make another snowball.  
When it was time to go inside everyone was tired but satisfied with the fun filled day.  
"Aren't you glad you joined us?" Yugi asked his partner. Yami nodded and smiled. Everyone heard a sharp yelp as Joey sprinted from the kitchen holding his puffed up hand  
"I told you the turkey was too hot," said grandpa with annoyance. Everyone laughed before going into the living room for some hot chocolate. They all chattered with excitement about what they thought they were getting for Christmas when grandpa yelled that everything was ready. Joey jumped out, which caused him to almost lose his balance, as he sprinted into the kitchen  
"Don't rush so much Joey or you might accidentally eat the plates," Tristin said mockingly. Joey gave him a dirty look but otherwise ignored him as he sat down. The rest of them joined him at the table and waited for grandpa to finish a prayer before grabbing at the turkey. Yami politely cut of a rather small chunk of meat, but in truth he wasn't that hungry.  
The happy conversation broke out again as soon as everyone finished eating the first coarse. They pleasantly talked about their plans for the rest of the winter vacation with an occasional smart remark from Tristin directed at Joey who, now with a full stomach, took it quit well. Soon as dessert was finished and it was getting really late everyone started going home for there own remaining family dinners.  
"Bye Yugi, bye Yami, thank you for the dinner Mr.Motou" Tea said before leaving  
"yeh thanks, bye" Joey mumbled happily, following Tea out the door. When everyone finished there good byes Yugi turned to Yami and Grandpa  
"I know it's only 10 but I feel tired. I think I'm going to hit the hay a little early tonight, good night everyone" with that he gave his grandpa a little hug and Yami a quick wave before going upstairs.  
"Well I think I'd better go to," Yami said before turning to Yugis grandpa, giving him a little bow and fading away.   
Yami smiled as he looked into Yugi's soul room were he was already vividly dreaming about what appeared to be a dual with Santa Claus. He chuckled before walking into his own chamber.He flopped down on his bed and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts. It took him a while to fall asleep and when he finaly did it was not a sound one at that. He woke up with a cold sweat; he couldn't remember the details of the nightmare. This time he quickly fell asleep and was only woken by the sound of Yugi's voice.  
"Yami! Come on. Come out here and open your presents!"   
Yami woke up and teleported into the room, had he heard Yugi right, presents? For him? And in fact a pile of brightly wrapped boxes were in the corner of the tree untouched  
"I love your present!" he said as he turned to the black leather jacket on the couch  
"Oh and tea just called and said she loved the shoes, she told me to tell you we have great taste" Yugi finished before showing a large chunk of chocolate in his mouth. Yami walked to the tree and looked through the presents, they were from the gang. He came to the last on and glared with surprise  
From: Grandpa and Yugi  
To: Our favorite brother and grandson  
"Oh Yugi there's one you made a mistake on" he reached it out for Yugi to take but he didn't budge.   
"No Yami that one is fine" Grandpa chuckled   
"Yeh weed wa card" Yugi chocked out from somewhere beneath the chocolate. Yami glared at them bizarrely for a moment before ripping of the little card. He turned it over and read  
  
*Dear Yami,  
We just want to wish you a merry Christmas, also  
Yami I just want you too know that me and the rest of us are behind you all the way. We will do everything to help you find out about your past and your family but for now I hope we will do.  
With love,  
All of us*  
  
Yugi who had now finished his chocolate silently came over to Yami and waited for a reaction. The note was short but it felt as thought these were the words he waited to hear for cneturies. Suddenly before Yugi knew what was happening Yami had both grandpa and him in a tight embrace  
"I couldn't ask for a better family. Thank you for finding room for me in your hearts" Yami said as he pulled away.  
"Awww common you're going to make me cry. Go open your presents already" Yugi said   
They all laughed as Yugi turned a bright shade of red.  
*"No matter what happens all of us will always be there for you"*  
*'I know, thank you little brother"*  
  
The End  
  
Tell me what you think? I tried my best really I did. I know I'm not exactly the best writer but R&R  
P.S. Sorry about the bogus format but it's realy not my fualt, I tried every program I have and I still cant get it to have normal paragraphs 


End file.
